The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Creating a website is often a difficult task for non-experts. Individuals who do not have experience with creating websites usually find it difficult to design and publish their own websites. Typically, most business owners do not possess the technical skills required to generate and maintain a website. A great deal of knowledge and effort is required to ensure that the website is professional looking and easy to navigate. Consequently, many individuals and small business turn to professional designers to build their customized websites. The costs associated professional website designers can be substantial.
Automated applications are available in the market that help a user create a website. Although such applications assist a user in developing a website, a considerable amount of judgment and know how, along with the writing of the content, is still required on the part of the user in order to develop a website with these applications.
Also, the mobile revolution has blessed the users with diverse computing devices of various sizes and other form-factors. As a result, multi-screen content delivery faces the challenges of bandwidth and operating system compatibility. Thus, users, especially, non-technical users, face the difficult task of developing websites that can be consistently displayed on different types of devices.
An opportunity arises to easily and efficiently build custom websites that fulfill the specific needs and requirement of the customers and that can be deployed globally across a wide spectrum of user computing devices. Improved customer experience and engagement, higher customer satisfaction and retention, and greater sales may result.